


Storm Warnin

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, daryl is ok with his bisexuality, found it on my drive, free form, hershel is not a fan, i dont know what else i wanted to do with this, i just sort of hurried it along, no clue what happened here, shawn greene is a girl, this is short, threesome is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: This was inspired by the song "Storm Warning" by Hunter Hayes.There was meant to be more to this, and I might come back to it.It has set on my hard drive for a while.





	

No one ever thought they'd be destined for anything great, so when their graduating class all went off to college, it seemed fitting that Daryl Dixon and Shawn Greene would find their way to Harlins. The only bar in town. They started as paid dancers Friday through Sunday. Now three years later he tended bar and she waited tables. His father, William owned the place. His older brother Merle was in jail for something or other. Merle's son, Bucky was in eighth grade. His younger brothers, Jesse was a senior in high school, and Lyle was a sophomore. 

Her daddy was the town's only preacher, and had six daughters to worry about. The oldest was Carol she was already in college when Shawn started high school. Next we're Shawn and Maggie. Twin girls, and Daryl's two best friends. Then Michonne, she was adopted, started college right after graduation. Then Bethany who was a sophomore in high school that year, and finally Sophia who'd just started the eighth grade. 

The pair we're lounging on the hood of Daryl’s beat up truck, watching the stars. Cigarette dangling from Daryl's lips, arms folded behind his head. Shawn had his poncho dropped over her legs, her dress too cold for the March chill of the Georgia night air, a bottle of Johnny Walker Red to her lips. It was a nightly ritual. Dixon's never left Linden County, Georgia and Shawn Greene wasn't a lady of her sister's class or grace. 

Her father Hershel seemed to love her the best though, and said on more than one occasion she was her mother, Lynette made over. Shawn didn't remember her mother. After Michonne was adopted her mother passed away. Hershel remarried Annie, short for Annette, some time after. She'd met Daryl on the first day of kindergarten and they'd been inseparable since then. 

The radio in the truck was on, tuned to some country station. She rested her head on his shoulder, watched the smoke dance around them. “We gotta get outta here. We gonna die before we ever live.” She sighed, nestling closer. 

“An just where ‘re we goin, yer a damn preacher's daughter and i’s a Dixon, ain't no place for us anywhere but right’ere. Drinkin, smokin, nd dancin fer dollars.” Daryl growled. He didn't talk much, to normal folks but he'd been known to talk Shawn's ear off. 

“Ain't playin, Daryl Lee Dixon. We gotta get outta here, everyone else gets a life why in the hell shouldn't we too.”

“Done told ya Shawn, yer the preacher's daughter, tha favorite one, tha one sent ta stay round home nd take care a her pa. And i’s a Dixon.”

“Daryl, fuck, there's more ta life than takin yer clothes off fer nexta nothin, smokin cheap cigarettes, and drinkin hot whiskey. Please, ifin we leave an caint make it, aint like we caint come home.”

Daryl blew his smoke in her face, snubbed the end of it on the hood, and flicked it towards the woods. “Fine. But we do it muh way.” He snapped, eyes not meeting Shawns. He lets her snuggle against him and they watch the stars move across the night sky. She's right, and he knows it, there is more to life then bars, volunteer fire department work, and church (begrudgingly) on Wednesday nights and Sunday mornings.

It's three weeks that pass before they can set their plan in motion. Both lying to their families and calmly claiming they are going on a camping trip in one of those middle states, ohio or utah. And that they should be back in a month.

They pack light, cause where they stop they'll grow roots. No need to plan that far ahead. Daryl loads up his bike. She gathers up the one thing that means anything to her, her mother's red leather jacket. They leave after a long shift. Johnny Walker Red under the bench seat in the F 150. Her bare feet out the window, singing along to every single song on the radio dial.

When they make the county line, Daryl stops the truck. It's unspoken but agreed between them, that this is a funeral of sorts. Neither plan to cross them again. They've always had each others back, and this is no different. 

The truck gives out on a stretch of highway near Myrtle Beach. They sell it, down sizing to his bike. Another decision they don't actually make, it's more of the obvious solution. They stand in the sand of the beach, watching countless people pass by as waves crash against their legs. 

Spring Break is alive and breathing in Myrtle. Drinks seem to be free. It's their third night that they find themselves in a college like bar. A irritating man, who clearly thinks he's god's gift to women was trying his damndest to catch her attention. Daryls snarling hadn't warned him away when a blue eyed boy approached, bow legs and curls. “Leave uhm alone, Shane.” The boy has conviction and confidence. 

“Awe. Ricky I was just havin a bit of fun.” Irritating Shane says. 

“Mhm. What if Andrea found out?” Blue eyes, Rick growled at him.

“She ain’t gonna find out.” Shane growled back.

“Get outta here.” Rick shoves at him. Shane looked like he wanted to fight, instead he decided to walk away. Rick looked down at his feet, hand rubbing the back of his neck, “Sorry about ‘im.”

“No problem.” Shawn greets him with a smile.

“Thanks fer that, fella, but ya didn’t hav’ta step in.” Daryl offered.

“Nah, figured ya’d break ‘is face, fella.” Rick looked Daryl up and down.

“How ‘bout ya dance!” She swung her arms around her. “Come on!” She urges both of them.

Dancing led to more. Five days Rick spent with the pair, living like a king, nights spent exploring each other, days spent avoiding his friends and seeing as many sights as they could. Rick was taken with the pair. He enjoyed talks about their home. 

It was on the sixth morning that he woke to an empty hotel room with a note sprawled on paper. As he read it he felt the tears in his eyes. They'd left him, family emergency but a address to find them at. All too soon his spring break is over. He couldn't focus on school or the academy. Instead he threw himself into traveling. 

\--//--

He'd never set foot in Georgia. Six months after the pair wrecked Rick Grimes he found himself staring at the bar. It's the address his lovers left him. He wondered if he should go in or not. Shane tagged along with him. Music from inside caught his attention, then a familiar set of voices droned through.

He couldn’t help himself, he made his way in. Shane a step behind him. At the bar his lovers sat, both watching the world, and singing along to the Jute Box. “RICK!” Shawn was the first one to talk, waving excitedly at him, before crashing into him, followed by Daryl.

“We’re sorry we left!” Daryl told him.

“We had dual emergencies.” Shawn whispered.

“What happened?” Rick asked, instantly worried.

“My daddy died in a car wreck, had a heart attack or something, and drove his car into the church.” Daryl explained.

“My daddy was in church working on a sermon when Will drove his car in, he’s still in therapy, lost his leg.” Shawn continued.

“Shit, I’ve been mad, so mad at you guys, thought I wasn’t good enough.” Rick frowned.

“Oh, Rick.” They whispered in unison, before each kissing his cheek.

“Ahem.” Shane coughed, “Should I go?” 

“Yes.” The three of them said at once, then Rick felt Daryl tugging on his shirt, “There’s a room, an old speakeasy hiding spot behind the bar, ‘mone.”

\--//--

“First day of kindergarten, buddy, you ready?” Rick asked, settling against the counter.

“Carl, do you have your shoes on right?” Shawn asked, as she continued working on breakfast.

“Leave ‘im be, he’s got this. Plus, Jessup is in first grade, he can help ‘is brother.” Daryl growled.

“Dad, mom, pa, we got this.” Jessup assured them, slinging his six year old arm around his five year old brother’s shoulders. “Right Carl?”

“Mhm.” Carl nodded, still looking scared.

“Remember, Mrs. Beth, your teacher is Aunt Beth, ok?” Rick kneeled in front of him.

“Have a good day, sweet heart.” Shawn kissed his head.

“Daryl, can you go get Rhett, Jude, and Scarlett up for breakfast, and Rick think you could rouse Bobby and Cyrus?” Shawn asked, the moment they were both out of the room, she looked at Jessup and Carl, “Don’t forget, we are surprising Dad and Pa tonight.” Both boys nodded. 

She led them out to the bus stop and smiled when Eugene Porter opened the bus doors, “Mrs. Dixon-Grimes, how are ya?” He asked.

“Doin’ fine, darlin’.” She grinned, “Keep an’ eye on these boys, ya know how Dar and Mer where.” Shawn grinned wickedly.

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded, then pulled away.

Shawn made her way back into the house, and found four year old Rhett, three year olds Judith and Scarlett, two year old Bobby, and three month old Cyrus awake, Cyrus was in Daryl’s arms. “Momma, I gotta head to work, you sure you can manage all these kids on yer own?” Rick asked, a smile on his face.

“I always do.” She snorted, letting Rick draw her into his arms for a quick kiss, then he pressed a chaste kiss to Daryl’s lips before heading out of the house.

Daryl snorted after him. “Baby, gonna head ta work myself, them cars out at Dale’s ain’t gonna fix themselves, then Merle ‘nd ah gotta go over the books fer the bar.” 

“Darlin’ just hand me the little one, and head out.” She laughed, letting Daryl kiss her then waved as he left her.

It hadn’t been easy, Shane still rarely visited, Rick’s parents had never met their grandchildren, Merle was constantly calling Daryl ‘Darlynna’ and her father, ever the devout Christian had had his reservations about it, until Jessup was born, his first grandchild. They got married in a small ceremony on Hershel’s farm. A year later Carol married Merle, then Maggie and Glenn got married. Beth was seeing some guy named Noah, and Sophia was starting to get pretty serious with a kid named Duane. Even Michonne had found love, in a handsy guy named Paul, but everyone called him Jesus. 

Hershel was pretty progressive thinking, in his opinion love didn’t stop just because your skin was different colors, he’d eventually applied that logic to Shawn, Daryl, and Rick. He couldn’t remember a time that Shawn and Daryl hadn’t been attached at the hip, two halves of a whole, and Rick made the complete circle for the trio. Rick had risen in ranks at the police department pretty quickly, he and Michonne were actually partners on the force, something that made most of the Greene girls laugh uncontrollably.

Maggie ran a daycare, and soon Shawn was pretty sure she’d be paying her sisters light bill with the number of kids she put into said daycare. She and Glenn had two kids of their own, Sunny a pretty little girl, and Hershel, who they called by his middle name Greene. Carol and Merle had kids of their own as well, Rocky and Bucky were twins, in the same grade as Jessup, then little Isabella who was the same age as Judith and Scarlett. 

Jessup was the oldest of the grandchildren, and the wildest. He’d inherited Daryl’s temper and Shawn’s determined demeanor. They never talked about it, even when family members asked, as to who fathered which child. It wasn’t really important to them. Sure, it didn’t make sense to think that both were fathers of the children, to an outside, but the three of them parented equally.

It hadn’t been easy in the days after Rick returning to them, he’d adjusted pretty quickly to the live that Shawn and Daryl had grown accustomed to leading, he enrolled in the police academy, and that had caused a slight issue with Merle, but they’d worked it out, well… they’d fought it out, until Daryl couldn’t take it anymore, or Shawn, depended on who was telling the story, and they worked together to break it up.

Now, with a houseful of children, and her sisters on their way over, Shawn smiled, they didn’t have to amount to much, they just had to be right. She rubbed her hand over her waist and smiled, she was bringing at least one more set of lungs into the world, by the time Maggie pulled in the house was in a small level of chaos, then Carol, then Beth, then Sophia. All the kids were turned loose into the yard, except Cyrus who was much too small for the Georgia sun, he rested comfortably in Sophia’s arms. 

“So another one?” Carol asked, a wide grin on her face.

“We’re going for a football team.” Shawn joked.


End file.
